


Fill Me With Your Memory

by whatthefridge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M, Photomanipulation, The fluffiest fluff, yes I made these myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefridge/pseuds/whatthefridge
Summary: Snapshots of Stiles and Jackson's life together.(Note: This is an ongoing project, but each "chapter" is a complete work in itself)





	1. Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the source material. However, I created these manipulations myself, so I own the final product. I give permission to post these wherever; you can also reblog from my tumblr (links provided below). Spread the love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another reason to steal kisses between classes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [>>Link to reblog from Tumblr<<](http://fanfictionfridge.tumblr.com/post/141794532687/should-be-writing-photoshopped-jackson-and-stiles)

 


	2. The Preserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting physical in the woods. They may or may not still be wearing pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [>>Link to reblog from Tumblr<<](http://fanfictionfridge.tumblr.com/post/161176305927/jackson-and-stiles-having-a-moment-what-youre)
> 
>  
> 
> And check out the [source material](https://s18.postimg.org/b5tgxsdg9/stackson-embrace-composite.png).

Stiles: I thought we were having a picnic

Jackson: You want to get laid or not?

Stiles: Well *looks down* you do have impressive persuasion skills


	3. Bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles doesn't mind being little spoon, but they both know who's top in bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [>>Link to reblog from Tumblr<<](http://fanfictionfridge.tumblr.com/post/155306058697/another-photomanipulation-for-the-stackson)


	4. Cinema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to the movies is fun until you make out the whole time and then have to wiki the plot so your friends don't know you made out the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [>>Link to reblog from Tumblr<<](http://fanfictionfridge.tumblr.com/post/156560350312/ive-made-another-stackson-kissing)


	5. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson reminding Stiles of who's number one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is my first time making a gif EVER, so quality is debatable. I’m proud nonetheless. Here's the post detailing my process in making [this exist.](http://fanfictionfridge.tumblr.com/post/158401822057/the-process-of-photomanipulating-a-gif))
> 
>  
> 
> [>>Link to reblog from Tumblr<<](http://fanfictionfridge.tumblr.com/post/158380548587/i-decided-i-wanted-to-create-a-photomanipulated)


	6. Naptime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is prone to dozing off during cuddles, and Jackson can't help but smile at his precious boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [>>Link to reblog from Tumblr<<](http://fanfictionfridge.tumblr.com/post/159013128632/this-manipulation-was-both-fun-and-infuriating-at)
> 
>  
> 
> And check out a bit of the [manipulation process](https://s4.postimg.org/xvo5o9eyl/stackson-grey-sleep-motionv2.gif).


	7. Making Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is the most tolerable when his mouth's too preoccupied with other things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AJSFKJFGVSK second time photomanipulating something and I think I'm getting better)
> 
> >>[Link to reblog from Tumblr](http://fanfictionfridge.tumblr.com/post/162878061777/casually-spends-obscene-amount-of-hours)<<

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter: [@adrianfridge](https://twitter.com/adrianfridge)  
> And Tumblr: <http://fanfictionfridge.tumblr.com>
> 
> You can also express your appreciation in [other ways.](http://fanfictionfridge.tumblr.com/post/166787729357/just-gonna-put-this-out-here-if-you-enjoy-my)


End file.
